Friends
by Le Rusecue
Summary: Pete and Jimmy fight in the hole. Is their friendship strong enough to recover from this fight? All characters are owned by Rockstar.


Jimmy laid in The Basement of Bullworth, otherwise know as The Hole, his shirt wet with a mixture of blood, sweat, and water. He had been left there, for dead, by his only true friend, Peter Kowalski. Jimmy and Pete had been arguing for quite some time. Today, they settled things, in the Hole. Pete brought a bat, to make up for his weakness, and Jimmy, Jimmy brought the skills the Hobo had taught him, and his fists. All he needed.

Pete had started the fight. Or was it Jimmy? Many would argue over the person who caused this, but none argued the actual cause. Pete was angry, due to the fact that Zoe, who was the only girl that atleast acted nice to him, was Jimmy Hopkins' girlfriend. Jimmy could have had any girl in the school, any girl at all, but he had to have Zoe.

"It just isn't fair!" Pete would shout, sitting on his bed, in the middle of his room, which had just become a recent victim of an angry adolescent.

Today, Pete could finally settle this anger. He might not get Zoe, but atleast he could soothe the angry beast resting within him. Or, would he only make it angrier, fighting his friend? Today, he would find out.

The friends stood across from each other, staring at one another. Anger was burning in Pete's eyes, along with a mixture of….. Tears? Jimmy just stared at Pete, thinking of a way to stop the fight. But, there was no stopping it now. To many people had come to see a fight, and if Jimmy called it off, there would probably still be a fight between him and Pete, not today, but someday.

And then, it happened. Two footsteps were heard, stepping into the water, rushing toward each other. The two met at the drain, Pete swinging the bat as soon as they met. Jimmy quickly swung back, avoiding the hard wooden object. He quickly countered with a hard punch to Pete's jaw.

Before Pete could react, Jimmy lifted his right leg up, and swung it in the air, hitting Pete's left cheek. He followed the attack by dealing an uppercut to Pete's chin, making him raise his head up, and fall back.

"You gonna get up?" Jimmy asked. Pete laid there, with no response. Jimmy backed up. "Guess not." Jimmy said. Though the young boy had not been struck, he felt hurt, not in his cheek, but in his chest. Jimmy turned around, glad that the fight had not gone any farther.

The thought was quickly erased, when he heard footsteps running behind him. He quickly turned around, and slammed his right fist into Pete's eye. Pete almost fell backward, but managed to keep his balance. It may had been better if he had fallen down, for both parties. Jimmy struck Jimmy again, this time on the right cheek, followed by another strike to his left cheek, and then again to the top of his head, right in front of his temple.

Pete fell to his knees. He had already been bruised up badly, and he hadn't even got a single punch in. He didn't know it, but Jimmy was hurting just as much as him, maybe even more.

Before Jimmy could do anything, or walk away, Pete thrust himself forward, wrapping his arm's around the lower half of Jimmy's torso. Pete crawled up, to face, Jimmy, and began to smash his small fist into Jimmy's face, mostly hitting him in the nose. Jimmy reached up, and grabbed his hands on Pete's back. He rolled to the left, taking Pete with him, giving him the advantage of being above. He lowered himself, and brought his knee up, delivering a hard hit to Pete's testicular region.

Pete let out a scream of pain. Jimmy got off the top of the small boy. He looked at his friend, both of his hands over the area between his legs. He was rolling on the floor in pain, whimpering. Jimmy had enough, he didn't want to hurt his friend anymore than he had too. He began to walk past Pete, toward the ladder. He stopped, next to him.

"The show's over, folks." Jimmy announced. "You can all go now." he said. Mumbles of disappointment could be heard amongst the crowd. Pete reached his arm up still in pain, and grabbed Jimmy's ankle. He pulled, causing Jimmy to fall forward and hit his head on the hard, wet cement, making a small 'splash'.

Pete struggled to stand up. Jimmy stood up, a large wound on his forehead. A single blood drop was running down from the wound, leaving a dark trail behind it.

Jimmy rushed to Pete. He had to get him down, so he could stop this senseless violence. Jimmy slammed his fist into Pete's gut, causing him to double over in pain. He grabbed the back of Pete's head, and brought his knee up, smashing it into Pete's face. Pete fell backward. Jimmy looked around at the cage above. Nobody was around. He looked down at his fallen friend. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and a small puddle of saliva and blood was in Pete's mouth.

"Hey Pete," Jimmy said. Pete looked up at Jimmy. "Whaddya say, we stop, or atleast, take a few minutes to tend to our wounds?" he asked. Pete responded with only a nod of the head. He turned his head to the right, and spat out the mixed liquids, along with one tooth. Jimmy turned around, and made his way to the ladder.

He heard Pete get up behind him, but, he thought nothing of it. It was a mistake, that could have been avoided. Suddenly, he felt something slam into his back, causing him to fall to the ground. He felt it happen again, and again, and one last time. He heard Pete walking away, dropping the bat.

Later, he awoke to find himself in his bed, Pete standing next to him.

"Pete?" Jimmy said, lifting his head off of the pillow.

"No girl is worth losing a friend over." he said. Jimmy looked around the room. "Your in your room, me and Gary carried you here." he said.

"Thanks." Jimmy said. Pete stood, in silence.

"You should rest some more." Pete said, walking out of the room. He grabbed the door knob, and shut the door. "I'm sorry." he said, putting his head against the door. Inside, Pete laid his head against the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Petey." he said, before closing his eyes.

Peter Kowalski and James Hopkins would stay friends for the next to years, until Jimmy's untimely death, at the age of seventeen. Jimmy was buried in Bullworth Cemetery, because his mother didn't claim the body.

Every day, after school, Pete would ride his bike to the cemetery, and stand before Jimmy's grave, murmuring the words "I'm Sorry" over and over. Jimmy died from Brain Damage, brought on from his and Pete's fight.

Pete would never make anymore friends. He didn't want anything like that to happen again. He knew that Jimmy would want him to move on, and he knew that Jimmy was probably up in Heaven, wanting him to move on, but, he couldn't.

Seventy years later, a young teenage boy had turned into an old man. The only similarity between the two being a sense of guilt. The old man laid on his deathbed, surrounded by no one. He had spent his whole life blaming himself. The old man closed his eyes, for the final sleep.

His eyes opened wide, and he found himself surrounded by white clouds. He stood up, and looked at his hands. He was no longer an old man. He was his young self again.

"Petey!" a voice called out. He looked over, and saw tall, golden gates. Infront of the gates, he saw a young boy, with a buzz cut. He knew who it was. He ran over to the boy, crying.

"Jimmy!" he cried, wrapping his arms around his friend. "I'm sorry." he said, burying his face into his friend's chest.

"It's alright, Pete." Jimmy said. "I forgave you a long time." Jimmy said, crying himself. "Pete, I've been waiting for you, for seventy years, right at this spot." Jimmy said, Pete backed away from Jimmy, and smiled. Jimmy put his arm around Pete, resting his right hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Pete did the same. The gates began to open, and the two walked toward them.

"Jimmy, you and me are always going to be friends, right?" Pete asked.

"Best friends, Pete. Best Friends." Jimmy said, as the gates began to close behind them.

**The End**


End file.
